Cintaku Padamu Adalah Chome-chome!
by Scalytta
Summary: Perasaanku padamu adalah chome-chome, yeah! / ShinOtsu / #TAKABURC (kolaborasi dengan Panda Dayo) / Mind to RnR?


"Pembunuhan idola Terakado Tsu adalah sebuah hal tak terduga, bukankah begitu, Ketsuno Ana?"

Suara pembawa berita rutin tiap pagi lalu menjawab disertai anggukan.

"Ya, ia ditemukan terbunuh di dalam apartemennya. Di pagi buta, sang ibu sekaligus manajernya menjerit histeris dan membuat orang-orang berdatangan."

Televisi dimatikan Shinpachi. Gintoki mendesah kecewa.

"Patsuan! Kenapa kau matikan televisinya?!"

"Shinpachi harus _move-on_ , _aru_!" Kagura sibuk menggigit _sukonbu_ , padahal sebenarnya juga masih ingin melihat tv di pagi yang mendung ini.

"Bagaimana aku bisa _move on_ jika―," Jeda. Beberapa detik kemudian, muncullah seorang wanita berpenampilan persis seperti yang barusan menjadi obrolan di layar kaca, membuka pintu geser.

"Apakah aku harus menyiapkan sarapan?" tanyanya lembut.

"―Otsu- _chan_ masih hidup dan menumpang di _Yorozuya_!"

.

* * *

.

.

.

" **Cintaku Padamu Adalah Chome-chome!"**

 **A (Blind) Collaboration by : Panda Dayo & Scalytta for Takabur Challenge**

 **Disclaimer : Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Drama/Humor/Family**

 **Warning : Typo(s), OOC, humor garing, breaking the fourth wall**

 **Summary: ShinOtsu. /Perasaanku padamu adalah chome-chome, yeah!/ #takaburc**

 **.**

.

.

* * *

.

Baiklah, kita mulai dari awal mengapa idol sejuta umat masa kini, Otsu- _chan_ (nama panggilannya) bisa tersasar di tempat macam ini dan diberitakan mati.

Otsu bilang ini demi kebaikan ibunya. Ayahnya yang masih berada di penjara mempunyai musuh dahulu kala, dan menyimpan dendam. Ia berniat mengubur Otsu karena ketenarannya. Ibu merangkap manajernya sering mendapat surat ancaman akan membunuh Otsu suatu hari nanti. Otsu lalu meminta bantuan pada _Yorozuya_ , juga sedikit dari Shinsengumi untuk memalsukan kematiannya. Agar kebenaran bahwa ia masih hidup tidak lagi diketahui.

Dan kini, Otsu tak mungkin kembali ke rumahnya. Maka ia menumpang bersama _Yorozuya_ dan tidur di lemari bersama Kagura hingga berita ini agak mereda.

"Tidak perlu, Otsu- _chan_ , hari ini giliranku memasak," ujar Shinpachi seraya membenarkan kacamatanya. Ujung _prime_ mendadak mengkilat, membuat Gintoki dan Kagura _swt_.

"Tapi, siapa yang berusaha membunuh Otsu- _chan_ , ya?" Gintoki berpikir. Kagura yang beralih menyedot susu _strawberry_ hanya diam, meski ia tengah memikirkannya juga.

"Kagura, itu susu _strawberry_ ku!" protes yang lebih tua.

"Jangan pelit, _aru_. Gajiku saja tidak kau bayar."

Petir imajiner menggelegar menyambar Gintoki. Ia kalah. Skak mat. _Game over_.

"Biarkan aku membalas budi untuk kalian." Otsu tersenyum lembut.

Sarapan pagi itu, membuat semua anggota _Yorozuya_ pingsan setelahnya.

 _Sangat chome-chome._

.

.

"Tapi, siapa yang berusaha membunuh Otsu- _chan_ , ya?" Gintoki berpikir. Kagura yang beralih menyedot susu _strawberry_ hanya diam, meski ia tengah memikirkannya juga.

"Oi! Kenapa kalian mengulang adegan barusan?!" protes Shinpachi. Mereka baru saja sadar dari efek sarapan maut buatan Otsu. Entah bagaimana Gintoki dan Kagura bisa segera mengambil posisi semula seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa, Shinpachi tidak mengerti.

"Kagura, itu susu _strawberry_ ku!" protes yang lebih tua.

Merasa tak dihiraukan, perempatan segitiga muncul di _frame_ —eh bukan, maksudnya di pelipis laki-laki _normal_ itu.

"Jangan mengabaikanku!"

"Ck, berisik. Kau tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu, Patsuan." Gintoki berdecak kesal. Telunjuk kiri ia masukkan ke lubang telinga, mencoba mengorek harta karun tersembunyi. Setelah mendapatkan benda yang dicari—berupa gumpalan menjijikkan di ujung jari—dikeluarkannya telunjuk itu kemudian menggosoknya di lautan jingga milik gadis kecil di sampingnya.

Otsu pura-pura tidak melihat, sedangkan Shinpachi mengambil satu langkah mundur.

"Gin- _san_ , kumohon seriuslah sedikit."

"Hmph! Kaupikir kau siapa- _aru_. Kacamatamu itu hanya tokoh sampingan, kenapa juga kau harus menjadi _main hero_ di sini- _aru ._ Bikin malas saja," celoteh Kagura pedas, tidak menyadari harta karun Gintoki yang kini telah berpindah sempurna ke helaian miliknya.

Shinpachi emosi. Sebagai seorang _tsukkomi_ yang baik, dia pun berteriak, "Siapa yang kaubilang tokoh sampingan?! Bisakah kalian sehari saja tidak menganggapku sebagai kacamata belaka?!"

"Eh? Tapi kan kau memang hanya sebuah kacamata. Masa kaulupa dengan karaktermu sendiri? Oi, oi, itu tidak sopan bahkan untuk ukuran Shinpachi." Gintoki menyahut malas. Tak tertarik dengan permasalahan yang baru dijelaskan di atas. Dia pun menguap lebar, tangan mencari-cari remot televisi dan mencoba menyalakannya kembali. Sedangkan Kagura menghilang ke arah dapur sebelum kemudian kembali dengan beberapa kotak _sukonbu_. Mengambil posisi tepat di samping pria tertua di sana, diistirahatkan pantatnya dengan nyaman di sofa. Tidak memedulikan tatapan memohon campur lelah rekan kerja berkacamata.

Semua terdiam selain saluran di dalam layar.

" _Ano_ , apa aku mengganggu? Sepertinya aku hanya merepotkan kalian." Sebuah suara menginterupsi bunyi televisi. Tiga kepala sontak menoleh ke arah gadis berambut ungu panjang. Ekspresinya menunjukkan rasa segan, takut menjadi beban.

Shinpachi tentu langsung kalap mendengar pertanyaan itu. Dengan gugup ia menjawab, "I- itu tidak benar, Otsu- _chan_!"

"Tapi…."

"Ah, mereka hanya sedang memikirkan cara untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. Benar, 'kan? Gin- _san,_ Kagura- _chan_?" Shinpachi mengalihkan pandangan berkacamatanya ke arah dua orang di sofa.

Kagura memakan _sukonbu_ dengan telunjuk kiri berada di lubang hidung. Matanya fokus pada tontonan di televisi. Gintoki membaca JUMP dengan telunjuk kanan berada di lautan harta karun—dalam hidung juga. Mata ikan matinya mencermati dialog-dialog di dalam bacaan.

Perempatan siku-siku kembali muncul di pelipis. Kedua tinju mengepal erat.

DUAK!

Tiba-tiba, kepala mereka berdua membentur meja secara bersamaan. Sepasang tangan terposisi di belakang kepala berbeda warna.

"Setidaknya berpura-puralah untuk peduli!" teriak Shinpachi emosi.

.

* * *

.

"Gin- _san_ , ayolah. Ini demi Otsu _-chan_. Dia benar-benar sedang dalam kesulitan." Laki-laki berambut gelap lurus itu menatap atasannya dengan wajah memohon.

Mereka kini duduk mengitari meja. Kagura dan Gintoki berada di satu sisi, sedangkan Shinpachi dan Otsu berada di sisi yang lain.

"Lagi pula, kita sudah dibayar, kan?" tambahnya.

Gintoki menghela napas. JUMP sudah sejak tadi ia telantarkan di atas meja. Menggaruk rambutnya yang acak-acakan, dia pun berkata, "Kita hanya dibayar untuk menyembunyikan Otsu agar media tidak mengetahui fakta bahwa dia masih hidup. Bukan mencari pelaku teror itu."

Semua terdiam. Dua anggota _Yorozuya_ yang lain sontak melihat ke arah klien mereka—yang kini tengah menunduk dalam. Membuat mereka tak dapat menangkap ekspresi yang tergambar.

Empat detik berlalu tak nyaman.

"Ah, _Yorozuya-san_ benar. Maaf karena aku dengan seenaknya meminta tolong dan melanggar perjanjian yang ada." Sang idola mengangkat kepala. Paras manisnya melengkungkan senyum paksa.

"Gin- _chan_?"

"Otsu- _chan—."_

Atmosfir jenaka secara absurd berubah. Suhu ruangan entah mengapa berubah dingin, padahal kediaman _Yorozuya_ tidak memiliki AC. Yang jelas, seluruh penghuni di sana enggan berbicara.

Seseorang, tolong lelehkan suasana beku ini!

"—Aku, mau ke _konbini*_ sebentar. Bahan makanan kalian aku habiskan tadi. Jadi,"

"Ah, tentu. Jangan lupa menyamar agar kau tak ketahuan." Pemimpin _Yorozuya_ berujar santai. Remot televisi ia tekan acak.

Shinpachi berdiri, secepat kilat berganti kostum. Kini dia memakai seragam Shins— _fans club_ yang menurutnya wajib dikenakan jika sudah berurusan dengan idola satu itu.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya, Otsu- _chan_. Aku, Shimura Shinpachi, siap untuk menggantikanmu berbelanja!"

"Tidak perlu. Aku juga sekalian ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar." Otsu berdiri. Kacamata hitam ia pakai beserta topi di atas kepala. Siap kapan saja untuk pergi.

"Kalau begitu biar aku teman—,"

"—Tidak usah. Aku bisa sendiri. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan kalian lebih dari ini."

"Ah, baiklah jika itu kemauan Otsu- _chan_." Mendesah kecewa, Shinpachi hanya bisa melihat punggung kecil gadis di depannya yang semakin menjauh menuju pintu.

"Terima kasih, Shinji- _kun_." Otsu berbalik sedikit, ditatapnya Shinpachi sembari tersenyum manis. Sosok kacamata itu sontak mengeluarkan asap dengan semburat merah menghiasi lensa.

" _Ano,_ Otsu- _chan_ , namaku Shinpachi."

Blam

.

Beberapa menit setelah gadis idola berambut ungu itu pergi, _Yorozuya_ kembali diselimuti keheningan. Shinpachi masih berdiri menghadap pintu, membuatnya memunggungi dua orang yang masih belum beranjak dari sofa. Sedang Kagura sudah berhenti dari kegiatan memakan cemilannya sejak lama. Mata biru bersinarnya menatap Gintoki khawatir.

Samurai malas berambut keriting? Dia masih sibuk berkutat dengan remot.

"Gin- _san_ , kenapa kau mengatakan hal seperti tadi?" Shinpachi membuka suara. Tanpa sadar tinju ia kepalkan.

Gintoki melirik malas sekilas sebelum menjawab, "Hah? Aku sudah bilang, dia harus menyamar agar tidak ketahuan wartawan."

"Bukan itu maksudku."

"Terus apa?"

Shinpachi geram. Dia tahu, Gintoki hanya berpura-pura tak mengerti. Mereka sudah terlalu lama bersama sehingga baik dirinya maupun Kagura kini bisa melihat jelas gerak-gerik seorang Sakata Gintoki.

Ada sesuatu yang direncanakannya.

Mencoba menahan emosi dengan menarik napas perlahan, dicobanya mengikuti permainan pemimpinnya.

"Ck, yang aku maksud adalah perkataanmu yang tidak mau membantu Otsu- _chan_ mencari pengirim surat itu!"

"Kan sudah kubilang, _Yorozuya_ hanya dibayar untuk menyembunyikan gadis itu sampai berita tentangnya agak mereda."

Cukup.

"Gin- _san_!"

"Shinpachi!"

Shinpachi berbalik, tinju yang semakin erat kepalannya itu hampir saja mendarat di wajah kurang ajar milik pimpinan tak bertanggungjawabnya jika saja ia tak mendengar panggilan tegas Kagura yang kini telah berdiri di antara mereka.

"Gin- _chan_." Kagura kini memberikan tatapan memohon pada Gintoki.

Pria itu mendesah lelah. Televisi akhirnya ia matikan. Mengusap belakang kepala kasar, dia menjelaskan, " _Yorozuya_ memang akan melakukan apa yang diminta, tapi bukan berarti kita mau dengan sukarela berbuat _apapun_."

"Memangnya ada apa dengan permintaan Otsu- _chan_? Aku rasa tidak ada salahnya untuk membantu. Lagipula, bukankah kita pernah melalui masalah yang jauh lebih parah dari ini?"

Shinpachi benar. Mereka— _Yorozuya_ , bahkan pernah menentang pemerintahan hanya demi mengabulkan satu janji seorang _oiran*_ tua. Lalu kenapa Gintoki menolak permintaan simpel macam 'mencari pelaku teror seorang idola'?

"Aku melakukannya karena aku mau," ujarnya. Seakan bisa membaca pikiran kedua bocah di ruangan itu.

Si bocah laki-laki menggertakkan gigi kuat. Emosi sudah memuncak dan tak bisa dibendung lagi. Terserah! Masa bodoh dengan pikiran tersembunyi Sakata Gintoki. Shinpachi tidak peduli, dia sudah terlalu lelah dipermainkan seperti ini.

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan melakukan apa yang kumau." Tanpa aba-aba, kakinya melangkah dengan mantap menuju pintu. Benda tipis berbentuk persegi panjang itu dibuka kasar kemudian dibanting tertutup tak lama kemudian.

Brak!

"Gin- _chan_ …. Shinpachi sudah pergi." Kagura ragu. Antara ingin pergi menyusul si kacamata atau tetap diam dan mencoba membaca pikiran sosok ayah kedua itu.

Gintoki membuka kembali majalah JUMP-nya.

"Aku bisa melihatnya sendiri."

Gadis bercepol dua tetap berdiri. Tatapannya menyuarakan pertanyaan sunyi, _'Aku harus bagaimana?'_

"Kalau kau ingin berbuat sesukamu juga, aku tak melarang, kautahu?" kata pria itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Kagura membuka mulutnya, mencoba mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi entah kenapa pikirannya terasa kosong. Mengurungkan kembali niatan untuk bicara, dia mengambil langkah ragu menuju pintu, mencoba menyusul Shinpachi.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi- _aru_."

"Ya, ya. Terserah."

Pintu ditutup rapat. Perasaan berkecamuk menyelimuti gadis itu. Kagura khawatir, sekaligus merasa benci. Benci karena Gintoki dapat dengan mudah membaca pikiran mereka, sedangkan mereka bahkan tidak pernah bisa menebak apa yang akan dilakukan pria itu.

Membenarkan posisi alas kaki yang ia pakai agar lebih nyaman, ditinggalkannya kediaman dan mencari sepasang manusia di luar sana.

"Gin- _chan_ bodoh!"

.

* * *

.

Di lain tempat, Shinpachi dengan suksesnya bertemu dengan Otsu. Kini mereka tengah duduk berdua di sebuah bangku taman. Mereka telah selesai berbelanja, tapi keduanya enggan kembali ke kediaman dan memilih berada di luar lebih lama.

Atmosfir di antara keduanya begitu canggung. Jelas saja, Shinpachi tidak tahu harus bagaimana ketika disadarinya bahwa kini laki-laki itu duduk hanya berdua saja dengan perempuan yang sudah dikaguminya sejak lama. Rasanya bagaikan mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan—bukan, Shinpachi bahkan belum pernah bermimpi seindah ini.

 _Jadi selama ini kau memimpikan apa,_ cherry boy?

 _Berhenti memanggilku begitu!_

"Ahem, Otsu- _chan_ , a—apa kau haus? Mau a- aku belikan mm—minum?" Shinpachi, saking groginya, sampai-sampai lensa yang tadinya bening menjadi _bures_ tertutup kabut putih.

Yang diberi pertanyaan tetap tenang. Ia menggeleng seraya tersenyum tulus. Membuat hati laki-laki perjaka itu makin _doki-doki_.

 _Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku begitu!_

"A—h, baiklah kalau begitu. Hahaha… hahaha…."

"…."

 _Krik_

Serius _awkward!_

Bingung karena gadis di sampingnya masih betah terdiam—yang Shinpachi tahu, gadis itu selalu terlihat ceria—, digaruknya belakang kepala berkali-kali. Mencoba memikirkan topik yang bagus untuk berbincang.

 _Ah_.

"Cu—cuacanya cerah, ya!"

JDER!

Petir menyambar dengan ganasnya jauh di sana. Awan gelap menyelimuti langit biru.

 _Megane,_ kaulupa laporan cuaca Ketsuno Ana pagi ini?

"Hahaha… hahaha…. Ternyata cuacanya tidak terlalu cerah. Ih, bodohnya aku ini, te-he~!"

Oke, sekarang dia malah terlihat seperti om-om berambut coklat keriting yang kerjanya hanya tertawa bodoh, ditambah muka sok imut yang entah kenapa begitu menggelikan jika dibayangkan.

"…."

 _Krik krik_

"Ots—,"

Duak!

Tiba-tiba sebuah kaki kecil menendangnya dengan begitu keras, membuatnya terpental beberapa meter dari posisi semula.

"Oi, _cherry boy_ , kupikir tadi kaubilang mau membantu klien, eh? Lalu kenapa kau malah berlagak sok seperti seorang _hero_ di sebuah fanfiksi romantis? Kau tidak lihat _genre_ yang tertera di atas, hah?!" Kagura—pelaku penendangan kacamata, berdiri dengan tangan terkepal erat. Satu kaki ia tumpangkan di atas bangku tempat laki-laki itu duduk tadi. Dia memandang jijik ke Shinpachi kemudian membuang ludah sembarangan.

"Cih, jangan harap kau akan mendapat adegan romantis di sini."

Sang korban mencoba berdiri dengan menahan sakit yang menjalar bahkan ke seluruh tubuhnya, merasa tidak terima, dia berteriak, "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku ingin memunculkan satu atau dua adegan romantis, hah?! Sudah saatnya bagiku untuk melepaskan gelar memalukan semacam lelaki perjaka!"

"Hmph! Bahkan orang yang sedang coba kaugoda saja tak merespon. Dasar menyedihkan- _aru_."

Jleb

Meski hatinya tertohok, namun perkataan Kagura sukses membuatnya sadar akan sosok lain yang hampir terlupakan.

Benar juga, Otsu masih tidak mau bicara. Apa perkataan Gintoki yang membuatnya seperti ini? Ck, orang tua satu itu memang sudah keterlaluan!

"Otsu- _chan_ , maaf—," suaranya terhenti mendadak ketika arah kacamatanya berfokus pada gadis manis yang sedari tadi terdiam murung. Shinpachi pikir sang idola itu akan mulai menangis atau lari ke arah Shinsengumi demi mencari orang yang lebih bisa diandalkan. Dia pikir pemilik rambut ungu tersebut akan menghubungi manajernya dan minta tempat lain untuk sembunyi. Yang ada—,

–gadis itu tertawa.

Tawa yang begitu lembut, manis, juga tulus. Tawa yang membuatmu ingin melindunginya. Tawa yang membuat orang-orang jatuh cinta padanya.

Crot

Shinpachi tak kuat mental, dia mimisan parah dengan bonus mulut berbusa. Kacamatanya melorot hingga menyentuh tanah.

"Shinpachi! Kau tak apa? Apa kau terluka?!" Gadis termuda di sana memasang ekspresi _shock_. Dipungutnya kacamata yang terjatuh itu dengan hati-hati, takut kalau-kalau ada bagian yang tergores atau pecah.

"Itu bukan Shinpachi!"

"Pfft—hahaha… kalian benar-benar lucu ya, Shinji- _kun,_ Shitai- _chan*_!" tawa Otsu yang sedari tadi coba ia tahan tiba-tiba meledak. Setetes air mata menggenang di ujung kelopaknya yang tertutup. Baik Shinpachi maupun Kagura menghentikan tingkah konyol mereka dan kini tersenyum tipis melihat sang tokoh idola.

Pemeran _tsukkomi_ itu sudah bertekad untuk memertahankan tawa itu.

"Otsu- _chan_ , aku berjanji akan membantumu mencari pelaku pengiriman surat itu. Tidak usah pedulikan perkataan Gin- _san_ , kau hanya perlu bergantung padaku."

"Cih, dasar sok keren. Oi, kaupikir aku ke sini untuk apa- _aru_? Kalian harusnya berterima kasih karena aku, sang _heroin_ yang sesungguhnya datang untuk membantu!"

Tawa Otsu terhenti, digantikan oleh senyum tulus penuh apresiasi.

"Terima kasih."

.

* * *

.

"Gin- _san_ , apa maksud dari semua ini?" Shimura Shinpachi bertanya, emosi sudah coba ia tahan sejak lama.

Kalau ada yang bertanya bagaimana, mengapa, ada apa, atau _kok_ bisa, mari kita tengok sekilas kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu.

Shinpachi, Kagura, dan Otsu tengah sibuk mencari info mengenai orang yang meneror sang idola televisi. Sayangnya, petunjuk yang mereka dapatkan hanya berupa beberapa surat yang Otsu bawa. Satu-satunya cara agar mereka bisa dengan cepat menangkap pelaku adalah bertanya secara langsung ke ayah Otsu yang masih berada di penjara. Dan mereka setuju untuk pergi ke sana bersama-sama sampai Shinpachi merasa ada seseorang yang mengikuti mereka. Berhenti sejenak, dimintanya dua gadis yang ada bersamanya untuk pergi lebih dulu. Sedang pemuda itu berjalan ke arah sebaliknya demi mencari tahu _stalker_ macam apa yang dengan kurang ajarnya membuntuti mereka.

Yah, bisa ditebak bahwa adegan selanjutnya adalah wajah terkejut Shinpachi ketika melihat Sakata Gintoki beserta produser dari Terakado Tsu—ibu Otsu sendiri, berdiri di sebuah gang sempit tempat si _stalker_ harusnya bersembunyi.

"Sudah kubilang, kan? _Yorozuya_ melakukan apa yang klien minta sesuai perjanjian," ucap Gintoki. Mata malasnya tertutup, tak menatap Shinpachi sama sekali.

"Eh? Tapi kan, klien kita—,"

Tunggu dulu.

"Eh?!"

"Aku adalah klien yang meminjam jasa kalian." Nyonya Terakado menjawab. Menggantikan tugas Gintoki untuk mejelaskan.

"Eh?!"

"Masa kau tak mengerti juga? Bukankah dilihat dari episode tiga puluh* saja sudah jelas? Dulu kau yang menebak siapa pelaku teror itu. Dan kini kaulupa? Ck, itulah mengapa kau tidak bisa menjadi tokoh utama."

"Eh?!"

"Oi!" Kini gantian Gintoki yang emosi.

"Eh…. Tapi…. Kenapa? Eh?" Shinpachi melongo, otaknya seakan berhenti bekerja.

Menghela napas, sang manajer kembali angkat bicara, "Aku datang di malam sebelum Otsu berada di _Yorozuya_. Ya, aku meminta bantuan pria ini untuk tidak ikut campur masalah surat itu."

"Tapi, kenapa Anda melakukan hal itu? Maksudku, surat itu…."

Benar juga, dulu mereka pernah mendapati masalah yang sama. Tapi kenapa nyonya Terakado ini mau repot-repot melakukan—,

"Apa Otsu- _chan_ punya pacar lagi?" tanya Shinpachi serius.

"Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa?"

Kacamata ber _frame_ merah dibenarkan, ditariknya napas dalam. "Anak itu… dia terlihat kesepian. Mungkin dia bisa saja menyembunyikannya dan berpura-pura terus tersenyum. Tapi aku sebagai ibunya jelas bisa melihat kepalsuan itu."

Dua anggota _Yorozuya_ terdiam.

"Aku pikir, mungkin sudah saatnya dia mencari seorang laki-laki sebagai pendamping. Dia memang tidak beruntung soal hal itu, tapi aku ingin membantunya," jelasnya panjang.

"Lalu, kenapa Anda malah mengirim surat semacam itu lagi? Bukankah Otsu- _chan_ malah akan semakin menghindari lelaki, dan Anda akan kesulitan untuk mencarikannya calon?" Pemuda itu bertanya heran, yang dibalas dengan senyuman wanita di depannya.

"Kau itu laki-laki yang baik, kautahu."

"Eh?" Shinpachi gagal paham.

"Aku sudah lama memerhatikanmu. Kau mungkin adalah seorang _fans hardcore, otaku_ , dan _cherry boy_ ,"

"Sepertinya yang terakhir tidak perlu disebutkan."

"Tapi, kau begitu tulus membantu anak itu. Kau selalu berusaha semampumu untuk membantunya meskipun ia tidak tahu. Jadi kupikir, kenapa tidak coba mendekatkan kalian berdua?" Sang manajer masih tersenyum, diikuti oleh senyum Gintoki.

"Oi, Patsuan, kau selalu mengagumi Otsu, kan? Bukankah itu bagus?" tanya pria berambut perak.

Shinpachi terdiam. Tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Ini, bukankah ini artinya dia sudah mendapat restu dari sang Ibu? Dia, laki-laki biasa, _normal_ , bersama dengan seorang idola?

Shimura Shinpachi, yang bahkan tidak bisa berbicara santai di hadapan gadis pujaannya?

Pemuda itu ikut tersenyum. "Terakado- _san_ , aku menghargai perasaan Anda. Aku senang Anda begitu percaya padaku. Dari dulu aku selalu mengagumi Otsu- _chan._ Tapi,"

Sekilas, wajah manis Otsu terlintas. Dia yang begitu bersinar di panggung, dia yang begitu ceria di sekeliling para penggemar.

Dia yang terlihat sangat muram siang itu.

"Aku, aku ingin berjuang dengan kekuatanku. Mungkin akan sulit, mungkin akan mustahil mendekatinya tanpa bantuan dari Anda, karena aku hanyalah satu dari sekian banyak _fans_ yang mengaguminya. Tapi aku tidak ingin memaksakan perasaanku terhadap gadis itu," jelasnya penuh tekad.

Dua orang dewasa di sana tertegun. Tidak menyangka pemuda itu akan membalas dengan jawaban yang luar biasa. Ibu dari gadis berambut ungu menutup mata dan memasang ekspresi puas, "Begitu rupanya."

"Ya! Karena cintaku pada Otsu- _chan_ adalah _chome-chome_!" ujarnya lantang dengan senyum lebar menghiasi.

Di lain tempat, Otsu dan Kagura tengah berlari tergesa-gesa kembali ke _Yorozuya_.

"Gin- _chan_ bodoooh!"

.

.

.

* * *

 _Omake_ :

.

"Ah, cuaca makin tak bersahabat, bagaimana kalau Anda mampir dulu ke _Yorozuya_ dan meminum teh, _okaa-sama_? Anda juga harus menjelaskan masalah ini ke Otsu- _chan_."

"Boleh juga. Tunggu, kenapa kau memanggilku _okaa-sama_?"

"Yaah, _okaa-sama_ kan sudah merestuiku, hehehe."

"Berhenti memanggilku begitu!"

"Dasar _cherry boy_."

"Sepertinya aku salah memilih laki-laki lagi, ya?"

"Ya, Anda salah karena telah memilih seorang _cherry boy_."

"Oi, bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku _cherry boy,_ Gin- _san_?"

"Kalau begitu, perjaka."

"Itu tidak ada bedanya!"

.

Perjalanan cinta Shimura Shinpachi untuk mendapatkan hati _chome-chome_ Terakado Tsu masih panjang rupanya.

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _End_.

* * *

.

.

konbini : Semacam mini market

oiran : Wanita penghibur. Itu, _lho_ , yang ada di Yoshiwara

Shitai- _chan_ : Panggilan Otsu ketika Kagura menjadi maskot Shinsengumi bersama Shinpachi dan Gintoki (Mako- _chan_ )

Episode 30 itu tentang Otsu yang dikirimi surat ancaman, ditipu cowok, ketemu _stalker_ , dan _parody_ D*tective C*nan

.

A/N :

Oke, sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf dulu ke **Panda** - _san_ sebagai starter wave di fanfiksi ini.

Pertama, saya minta maaf karena saya udah ngakak duluan sambil gigit jari setelah melihat pair langka ini. :"

Dua, saya minta maaf karena fic ini malah jadi kacau, sampah, alurnya kecepetan, _scene_ nya maksa, OOC, hampir ga ada _hints_ ShinOtsu, humor garing, ceritanya ga nyambung, deskripsi minim banget. Pokoknya saya minta maaf atas segala yang sudah saya ketik di fanfiksi ini /nangis

Jujur saya itu _shock_ berat pas dapet e-mail untuk _finishing wave_. Saya belum pernah menjamah _pair_ ini, saya ga tau karakterisasi buat Shinpachi dan Otsu sehingga saya mendadak nonton ulang episode Gintama yang ada Otsunya. Apalagi nulis Shinpachi sebagai _tsukkomi_ , benar-benar tantangan besar.

Tapi saya senang karena saya bisa mendalami karakter lain di Gintama selain OTP saya, wkwk. Jujur saya juga sempat nge _ship_ _pair_ ini. Dan ketika saya mulai mendalami karakter Shinpachi, saya malah keblabasan saking asiknya dan alhasil jumlah wordsnya melebihi batas maksimal. Karena itu saya harus rombak ulang semuanya, deskripsi saya minimalkan dan fokus ke percakapan. Banyak juga adegan yang harus di _skip_ karena kepentok words. Karenanya saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya, saya merasa belum memberikan hasil maksimal untuk karya ini.

Saya malu dan minder jadinya Q^Q

.

Ah, terima kasih untuk panitia penyelenggara _event_ ini. Saya tidak menyesal mengikuti _challenge_ ini karena selain diberi kesempatan untuk _explore_ karya orang, saya juga bisa mendapat teman baru di fandom yang sama :) Semuanya, saya harap dengan berakhirnya _event_ ini, pertemanan kita tidak berakhir secepat itu /alaylu

Terima kasih juga untuk **Panda Dayo** -san. Pair dan ide ceritanya menarik, diksi juga enak sehingga saya tidak terlalu kesulitan menyesuaikan, semoga nggak jomplang-jomplang amat yak wkwk

Terima kasih juga untuk kalian yang mau menyempatkan diri untuk mampir :)

.

.

 _Last but not least, mind to RnR?_

Kritik dan saran sangat diterima :)

.

 _Regards_

 ** _Scalytta_**


End file.
